


Oversized Sweater

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, M/M, Oversized Sweater, adorable!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's mom knits him a sweater each year and, while Sam loves them, he never wears them. He decides this year will be the last, though he isn't sure how to break it to her. But, Gabe shows up wearing the oversized sweater and Sam just might change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversized Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Challenge Day 5: Sweaters. Let me know what you think! My Tumblr is [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested! Enjoy!

Sam tore open the package from his mother, knowing exactly what would be inside. Each year his mother knitted him a sweater and while he loved them, they just sat in the back of his closet all year, gathering dust. This year, he vowed, would be the year he asked her to stop. He just needed to find the right words. He didn’t have time to think about it just then, so he set it on top of his dresser and forgot about it as he got ready for class. Gabriel was still asleep, tangled in their gray sheets and snoring softly, so Sam tiptoed around as he did. On his way out, he set the pot of coffee to brew since Gabe would be getting up soon, and locked the door behind himself.

The morning was bright and Sam felt his exhaustion fall away as he walked through the chilled air. And while class was a bit dull, just the professor lecturing at him for an hour and a half, his high spirits returned on his way to his next class, where Gabriel would be waiting. It was Christmas time, the time when he could see his breath puff through the air, and he was feeling the holiday cheer he saw all around him seep into his veins.

He walked into his next class and, when he walked in, his breath caught in his throat. Gabriel was talking to the blond girl that sat in front of them, arms waving and voice loud. That wasn’t what stopped Sam cold, though. No, Gabriel was wearing Sam’s sweater. It was hanging off Gabe’s shoulder, exposing the soft, pale skin of his throat and collarbone and Sam’s brain stopped functioning. And Sam could handle it, he could compose himself and sit down perfectly fine, until he saw the sleeves, oversized and floppy as  hung over Gabe’s hands, just his fingers sticking out. He died, right then and there. Death by adorable boyfriend, killing exactly one person a year. It just happened to be Sam this year.

Someone behind him grunted and Sam broke out of his daze and made his way to his seat and the sweater-clad boyfriend sat there. As he sat down, Gabriel turned to him, beaming all dimply and bright.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“That my sweater?” Sam asked, slipping a finger underneath the collar to tug at it. Goosebumps broke out across Gabe’s warm, soft skin.

“Depends on whether or not you like it,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Sam tugged Gabe forward by the collar of the sweater, pulling him into a kiss a bit too heated for their current, very public, location. “‘Like it’ is the understatement of the year.”

When class started, Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe’s waist, slipping his fingers underneath the hem of the sweater to stroke the warm skin of his hip. In his other hand, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his mom.

 _Thanks for the sweater mom, fits great_. Looking at Gabriel, that wasn’t a lie. Not in the least bit.


End file.
